Turn of Ahsoka Tano
by Gwen Midnightflower
Summary: After Vader defeats Ahsoka Tano in their confrontation on Malachor, she is taken captive and held at his fortress. But what will happen when Vader tries to turn her to the dark side and a foe from her past re-awakens within her.
1. Captured

**Hello guys this is my first story so I am very excited. Please note that Vader has the suit in this story but not the mask so you can see his face, however he has the respirator inside of him. Also if you have not seen the Mortis Arc from Star Wars The Clone Wars then please do otherwise you will not understand what is is the aftermath of Star Wars Rebels season two finale so again please watch it if you haven't.**

 **Lastly, I do not own Star Wars**

The turn of Ahsoka Tano

Chapter 1

Darth Vader POV

I was very impressed with my old Padawan Ahsoka Tano and in the way she handled herself in our fight, she has improved immensely since she went away from the Jedi, and I was also somewhat relieved she had not joined the force like the other Jedi (In other words, that she didn't die in order 66), I often hated her for leaving me but over time, I accepted her decision. Well mostly. I eyed her broken figure laying in a crumpled mess next to me on the floor and I realized it was slightly disheartening how she had fallen, of course I am one the best duelists alive and I did train her so she was bound to lose the confrontation and it is no surprise that I beat her. And now all I have to do is wait for my flagship to catch the signal from my tracking beacon and come to pick me up, and as I waited I thought of the many trials ahead for the young togruta in front of me. Her many talents will serve the emperor and myself, she will fall. Eventually.

 _At Vader's palace, sometime later_

Third person POV

Vader marched slowly towards his personal quarters through the humongous halls. The walls were bare and a dark grey color with columns lining the hallway every few meters, every hallway looked endless and the same and an air of efficiency and perfection hung around the halls. If you went there you would get lost in this maze of identical corridors. But for Vader, no, he knew exactly where to go, he knows every corridor and hallway even without the force. He navigates the corridor with such confidence until he reaches a set of silvery blast doors which he opens easily with the force and a wave of his metal hand.

He stood for a minute contemplating the all-metal room with nothing but a communicator and a set of silvery double doors made from birch wood before walking in and immediately bowing low, and as the blast doors closed behind him, a figure clad in black materialized in front of him and said " Ah Vader, my apprentice, was your mission on Malachor successful?" "Yes master" replied Vader before then declaring "I captured Former Padawan Ashoka Tano and I am holding her in custody, should we proceed with Operation Supernova?" "Yes Vader, start Operation Supernova with her, I will join in a few days, I expect to see some form of results when I arrive. Farewell my apprentice." "Farewell my Master" said Vader with a final bow of the head before the hologram in front of him blinked out.

Ahsoka POV

I woke in a damp, cold cell, and the first thing I noticed was that my monstrals were ringing like no tomorrow and my muscles were aching badly. All in all, I felt like trash. I looked around at my surroundings to see that I was suspended by chains coming from the columns on the side and I could hear guards outside. With the enhanced hearing that was characteristic of my race I could tell that there were about 4 Storm troopers or more playing some kind betting game that seemed awfully boring.

Suddenly, realization dawned in as memories flooded in in, I had been defeated by Vader, I had trained and trained for years after order 66 to finally one day be able to stand up to Vader, but in the ultimate confrontation, it was my guilt which I had so carefully buried deep inside of me that was my downfall. At least I managed to give him a hard time and a few scratches and 1 or 2 deep cuts in non-threatening places. I figure that I was now probably in his star destroyer or worse yet, his palace, and no one ever escaped from there. Just then I heard an unmistakable breathing, tainted with darkness as the sounds of heavy steps approached.

Third person POV

Vader approached Asoka's cell and waved off the guards from the door, opening it which produced an annoying screech but he promptly ignored it, and strode in only to be met with a defiant glare from Ahsoka who was staring at him with hate visible in her eyes. This he thought, was a good step in the right direction, or bad in this case.

He decided to take it slow and give her a chance to embrace the dark side (Even though with Ahsoka, this would be a nearly impossible feat) before forcing her to release it by torture. Mental or physical alike.

"Hello Ahsoka, what have you been doing in life these past 10 years?" He said intrigued, because even though he hid it well, he was curious to how life had treated the petite togruta in front of him who after all these years was still smaller than him. "Fine" replied Ahsoka a bit harshly and that was all he ever got. "Remember your place little one." He said slightly annoyed because of her rudeness. "Forgive me oh very powerful and annoying Sith, for speaking harshly even though you completely and utterly deserved it" Vader was momentarily taken aback by the sarcasm that he had forgotten she loved to use and she used his confusion to flash him one of her innocent-as-an-angel smiles before continuing "Why have you brought me here Vader, to kill me?" Vader leaned towards Ahsoka who cringed, her previous cheeky attitude replaced by disgust as she edged as far away from him as the chains would allow her. "No, something far worse, I'll give you a clue," And he whispered in her ear "You did it on Mortis, and you will do it again." He then turned around and left her to her thoughts as he snuffed off the light, and left her in darkness.

 **Thank you** **for reading and please review but no flames please.**


	2. Lightning

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter and I hope you like it. This chapter will be more of a filler so there will not be much action. I would like to thank Christina Sunsetlily, BoltxPenny, Pink ranger 13, EW14 and DarthBane01 for their advice and reviews on my last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who favorited or followed this story.**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Ahsoka racked her brain to find an answer but could not find anything suspicious with her actions on Mortis, as much as she went over it she couldn't make sense of the puzzle that Vader had given her. She just couldn't fit the pieces together, there had to be some event that she was overlooking. There just had to be. And the more she thought of this the more it made sense to her. Musing on her memories she didn't noticed that she was slowly being lulled into a fitful sleep full of nightmares and visions, but it was in the deepest of her slumber that she found the answer to the riddle that had so troubled her the day before, but now seemed so easy in her dreams

She woke up to her humid and icy prison feeling horrible and sick but at the same time, proud of herself for finding the solution. The answer did nothing but unsettle her tired mind because it arose more questions than answers. The reason for her confusion being that there seemed to be a gap in her memories, how she knew this was quite simple actually since her last memory was of her getting kidnapped by the Son and the next was her master begging for her to wake up as if her life depended on it (weird right). So now she had yet another problem to solve, what she had done in between those two memories. Unfortunately, the answers eluded her big time, it was as if the memories did not exist at all.

Suddenly, she was disrupted from her musings by footsteps from outside her cell, not Vader's though because these footsteps were somewhat lighter and didn't have the metallic twinge that Vader's shoes produced. She prepared herself for what was going to happen dreading what could very well take place next. As the footsteps got louder she tensed to wait for the door to swing open and sure enough, it did. The first thing that hit her was the bright candlelight that the jailer held in his hand, she quickly batted her eyelids trying to get used to the sudden source of light and adopted her predatory stance, a characteristic of her species who were originally predators. The next thing was how ugly the jailer was, but most of all, the evil smirk that had danced onto his lips at seeing her in chains, his sneer only growing wider as she whimpered fearing what the jailer was here to do.

Out of his pocket he pulled out a console and showed it to her ignoring her predatory attitude and expecting her to grow fearful, instead, she remained calm but aggressive, baring her teeth threateningly as if warning the man to stay away from her. "What do you want, pig." She spat. This was probably not one of her brightest moments because the man seemed to be easily provoked and met her question with a round of lightning that petrified her muscles and set her body on fire. Ahsoka's back arched as the electricity coursed through her veins and she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming, making blood pool around her mouth and blocking her windpipe which made her choke and gasp for air in a desperate attempt to get air in her battered body.

"I want nothing more than to torture you until you feel so weak you will wish you really had died on Malachor like everyone said you did. However Vader wants you alive and moderately healthy so that you are able to serve him. He is busy at the moment but don't worry pretty, he will join us later, until then, I will have the pleasure to accompany you in your wait, but he said nothing about not being able to torture you, so lets go again, shall we?" And he hit again, flooding her body with pain as the lightning spread across her body. And this time around, She screamed.

* * *

Darth Vader traversed the dark corridors of the cell block where Ahsoka was being held prisoner, even from here, her blood curdling screams could be heard as they resonated in the hallway, but he didn't care, his mind was elsewhere. He approached the cell and opened the door to reveal the pitiful site on the other side, and the full volume of her screams hit him in full but if he was affected, he did not show it.

Ahsoka didn't even lift her eyes to meet his, she was too preoccupied with the torture. The wave of lightning stopped and she was left hanging from the chains, desperately gasping for air and sagging under the pain of the electricity. Vader cleared his thought to get her attention and she visibly flinched before composing herself and staggering to her feet. She rose her eyes to meet Vader's and in her gaze could be seen a cold determination and fiery hate burning within her soul, and still, her face was calm and impassive, daring Vader to make a move.

Vader inwardly smiled, everything was going according to plan. Vader held her gaze and she calmly said "I hate you." "Good" replied Vader impassively.

"Leave us" said Vader waving off the jailer and taking the remote into his metal hand. He started to slowly circle Ahsoka. "I trust your stay has so far been to your liking." Mocked Vader in fake concern. "Don't talk to me you monster." She spat in his direction before he pressed the deadly button and a new wave of pain engulfed her senses. When it stopped, her garments where smoking and scorched while she was gasping desperately for air, a pained expression etched across her features. He smiled and continued circling her in a threatening matter that indicated that there was no need for foolishness. "My, my, no need to be so feisty. But I must ask, did you find the answer to my lovely riddle, my old Padawan?" Immediately as he had predicted she became enraged and proceeded to shout at him at the top of her voice "Don't you dare call me that, you lost the right to do so when you chose to follow the dark path, as far as I am concerned, I don't know you and I wish I had never met you!" Her outburst was met with another wave of electricity washing over her body and setting her nerves on fire. Vader completely unfaced ignored her and shook his head before continuing. "I expected you to get some difficulties, after all, you did die so..." This caught her attention and she lifted her head, surprised and not believing her ears. He inwardly chuckled and slid towards her before saying "Let me refresh your memories." And placing two fingers on her forehead he started the mental torture.

 **I am sorry for any of you that wanted to have a full on flashback and if you are wondering,the "mental torture" is Vader transmitting his memories of Mortis to her mind but because she turned to the dark side in his memories, she is really unsettled and sad. Lastly thank you so much for reading this chapter, and please review but no flames.**


	3. Old scars

**Happy Sunday everybody.I thought since it's the day of the Lord, I should hurry up and update today. I am sorry I took long to update but I started school and I had a lot of homework to complete, plus, I had to fix some mistakes in my plot line. On top of that, I was quite low on inspiration as I missed out something on the 1st chapter which meant that I had to change everything that was supposed to happen in this chapter. But anyways, I wrote my longest chapter yet as a compensation but first, I have a few things to say. First of all, I would like to thank DireLegendz for the review since it made me come back into reality and write more. I would also like to thank Darth Bane01, 5.56*45 and HaileyRose1 for their reviews. I would also like to thank BolXPenny for your wonderful review, it really brightened up my day.** **Lastly, I forgot to do this in the last chapter but her it is:**

 **Lastly, I do not own Star Wars.**

Chapter 3

 _Ahsoka POV_

I can't believe it.

I just can't get my head around it

And to think I died that day. Worst of all I turned to the dark side. Just to think of it makes me want to be sick. Oh wait, I am being sick. Gross, so very gross, and the smell ahh… The smell is just so revolting and disgusting. At least it landed a few feet from me so I am not wallowing in my own stomach acid. Euch, that is just so disgusting. Ooops, there I go again. Now that I think about it, I am very hungry, when was the last time that I ate? A couple of days at least. Well that's what my stomach says.

But still just to think of what I did… and even worse, I was happy, I relished in the power the dark side gave me, so what does that make me. I feel like a monster. Like a horrible and disgusting monster.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps approaching my cell and I felt all color drain from my face because my sensitive monstrals knew who those footsteps belonged to, so as I composed myself, I rose my battered face and braced myself for the entrance of Vader.

 _Vader POV_

It was very amusing to see the way my prisoner reacted to the memory, very entertaining. Very entertaining indeed. I imagine that right now, she is vomiting all over the floor and feeling like a monster. Yes, everything is going according to plan.

I approached her cell and wondered how long it would take for her to break and convert to the dark side, I honestly don't care how long it takes but Darth Sidious is expecting results in a few days so for my sake, I hope she turns to the dark side fast(Which I doubt will happen with Ahsoka involved)

Suddenly I noticed that I was already in front of her cell, weird, my feet must have gone on autopilot when I zoned out, that seems to be happening a lot to me for some reason. Oh well.

I opened the door with a screech but ignored the irritating sound, instead concentrating on the holding cell in front of me. Yep, I was right, she did regurgitate the last of her lunch (whenever that was) all over the floor. The scene before me was slightly amusing because in the middle of the room stood my prisoner, her back straight and her head held high as if defying me with her gaze, (on second thought, she probably was as her eyes held a cold determination that I had only ever seen directed at her enemies) and yet all around her, the floor was coated with a brownish muck with little pieces bobbing up and down on the liquid. Amusing indeed I thought as my lips curved upwards in a mocking smile.

She glared at me with that sparking energy she had left from her youth and made sure that I could see the disgusted look that had danced onto her face as I came in, and yet I could just barely discern from her gaze a flicker of uncertainty due to the memories I had made her relieve.

"Well well well, I see your past has made you vomit your lunch, quite pitiful if you ask me." said Vader to spite Ahsoka "Well I didn't ask you so keep your mouth shut" retorted Ahsoka who was clearly not happy to be mocked. I rolled my eyes at her insolence and continued"Honestly, I could keep this up all day as it's quite interesting to see the insides of your stomach but my master wants you alive so I would recommend you to stop since you won't be getting any more food until you serve my master like I serve him." Ahsoka scowled at me and then turned her head away from me before quietly saying "The Anakin I used to know would not serve anyone ever again" "Well the Anakin you knew is dead." I said unfazed by the use of that foul word that she had used. She was about to say something but I wasn't finished so I cut her off and continued "He died the day that you left that blasted order, after that, it was only a matter of time before I left too, I just dealt with it in my own way. They had to be terminated sooner or later, I know you probably thought they were holy…" I was cut off by Ahsoka who had turned her head back towards me as I was talking and with a determined expression said "The Jedi order was very corrupt" I stared at her dumbfounded"Why are you staring at me like that, why do you think I left, because you were a bad teacher? No, I left because they threw me out like yesterday's trash and without so much as a doubt left me to my fate. Yes Anakin, I think the order was very corrupt. But to go so far as to kill them? That's madness, genocide, holocaust... what were you thinking!" I stared at her, stunned because of her outburst and she just returned the stare albeit a lot more triumphant and accomplished than mine.

"Well, time for torture." I said as I clapped my hands together. All I got back was an incredulous gaze filled with surprise and a hint of sadness. And I expected nothing more than that. And yet I couldn't help but feel relief after hearing the real reason of why she left me. For years, I had beaten myself up because I pushed her away, this would ultimately be contributing directly to my fall. And here she was, many years later, telling me that I had been wrong, that all those nights I spent overcome by grief, were actually not necessary at all. Oh well, you learn something new every day I thought trying to brush these feelings off.

"And don't even think for a minute that I will go easy on you. I don't even care about what happens to you. You could rot in this cell for all I care." I lied. She fixed her azure eyes on mine and as she stared for what seemed to be hours I knew that she could see right through my lie, then suddenly, she started talking, her eyes still following mine, her gaze never dropping in power "I think you do care, I have seen you do your worst in the Clone Wars, and this cannot even compare to what you did to your enemies back then. So don't give me that rubbish, I can see right through you." "Well you are wrong, my old apprentice." I declared, but not with as much conviction in my voice. She was starting to get to me, come on Lord Vader snap out of it! You are a fierce and powerful sith lord who cares for no one, so don't let this togruta change that.

In confusion and anger I pressed a button and a wave of electricity shot through the chains. When its volatile fingers crashed through the body of the unprepared togruta at full force her mouth etched with a silent scream and her body arched painfully backwards, her eyes wide with pain and astonishment. When the rush of lightning ceased to course through her system, she let herself slide to the floor, head down as she catched her breath. Before I knew it however, she was laboriously climbing to her feet with her head still lowered, before raising her sapphire eyes to meet my ember ones, on her face was an emotionless façade, while her eyes showed a cold determination, one that I had seen few times in my life. She opened her mouth and spoke in a low and emotionless voice "So this is how it's going to be then, I see. Do your worst Lord Vader, but remember this, I will never join the empire, do you hear me Vader! So torture me all you want but I promise you I will never join you." This declaration unnerved me, for I remembered Ahsoka to be one that would never break her promises.

* * *

Two days of nearly continuous torture delivered by Lord Vader could break anyone, heck most people didn't even last an hour. Yes it could break everyone, everyone that is except Ahsoka Tano. I hit her with everything I had, every possible form of mental, physical and emotional torture that you can possibly imagine, and all she had done for the whole time was stare blankly through me, her hands tightly clasped into fists and he lips firmly pressed into a thin line, the indifferent look never leaving her icy cold eyes.

It was just so exasperating, whatever I did it got me nothing. If I didn't think of something fast, my master would kill me. Literally. I decided to go back to lighting, which had proven to be the most effective form of torturing her, and by that I mean she just scrunched up her eyebrows and bit hard on her lips to stop herself from screaming. A great progress from icy blue eyes staring right through you.

So I decided on the third day, that lightning would be the torture and as usual I spent hours in front of Ahsoka, trying to get a reaction from her. Please note the word "trying" because that is exactly what I was doing for hours upon hours. She just refused to do anything but stare up ahead, her head held high and her gaze firmly fixed on the blood splattered wall of the cell in front of her. The experience, needless to say, was very draining. Both mentally and patience wise. It was not until much later, deep into the night, that my plan started to give fruit.

I was in a bout of foul temper due to the fact that I was being continuously ignored, it made me feel stupid and unsure and I don't like to be confused and ignored. I didn't even let her catch her breath now and she didn't seem to mind either, so instead of having a short intermission between the lightning, it was just wave after wave after wave of agony destroying her body, inside and out. After many waves of electricity, I turned the strength to its maximum, this had the danger of actually killing someone after a few strokes but I was too enraged and desperate to care. So I kept hitting the dreaded button over and over again. After about 10 hits, she bit painfully on her lips causing yet another drop of blood to jump from her parched lips and to fly around her lekku which were in the air because of the electricity. When the electricity wave ended, I did not hit again but instead followed with my gaze the droplet of red liquid land on her wrist with a soundless splash. My gaze started to lift up again before my eyes caught a glimpse of a horrifying scene.

Her whole right forearm, from the wrist to her elbow was raw and skin was hanging and peeling, the muscle underneath was red, blistered and coarse, blood dripping forming a ruby red puddle on the floor and giving off a coppery and metallic smell. But what really caught my attention was a scar that adorned the sensitive skin of her forearm. The scar consisted of small puncture wounds placed very close together in a straight line, in other words, a bite-mark. This is when my memory clicked back to when I was on Mortis and Ahsoka died, I remembered noticing a brand new wound on her arm, like something had bitten into her skin. I didn't know what had happened back then but now I realize it must have been the son while she was captured in the tower. If I could just reproduce that effect that the dark side poison had on her, then I would be able to turn her to the dark side.

I thought that this was finally going to get me the results that I wanted. Little did I know that I shouldn't meddle with things I did not understand. I would see the full consequence of my actions later. How wrong was I, to start things that I could not control. For what I would create, I could not even begin to imagine.

 **Cliffhanger! I am so evil.**

 **I will be spacing my updates out a little bit so don't worry if I don't write as fast as I did in the first two chapters.**

 **Please review because more reviews means I update faster so yeah. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	4. Mind chase

**Really sorry for the extremely long wait. Procrastination was not letting me write anything. Here it is though and I hope that you enjoy it(If there are any of you left). Oh and a very happy Christmas! PS, I know that light saber wounds don't bleed but I made them bleed anyway.**

Chapter 4

Ahsoka held Vader's gaze, squirming slightly against the force of the stare. Her own hack-like eyes were fixed on his piercing golden ones, both of them were seemingly competing against each other. One was on the defensive, while the other on the offensive. The squirm shown by the Togruta was nothing compared to the fierce assault that was taking place in her mind. It appeared as if Vader was going all out(which knowing him was quite possible), having already ripped through her defenses after seemingly finding a weakness in her mind defenses. He kept searching and turning everything upside down in his quest to find it. What "it" was, Ahsoka did not know.

Her mind was usually in perfect shape with her mental barriers standing strong and proud in the forefront. Even with all the torture that Ahsoka had received in the past few days, she had prided herself in never letting her guard down and of keeping her mind in order with the frontiers as secure as ever if not even stronger due to the unpleasant circumstances that she was subjected to during her imprisonment. You always had to be prepared when a dark lord of the Sith was involved. What's more, where others would now be grovelling on the floor broken and pleading for mercy, she had remained completely sane and unperturbed in her stronghold that was her mind, after all, your mind is your sanctuary, and this was all Ahsoka had left right now.

So for someone to very simply crush through her defenses which had held against strong inquisitors and intruders alike, was, to put it simply, mind-boggling. All those years that she had spent trying to order her mind and find her peace, had all just ended today, proven by her attempts to find a dark lord who she was currently chasing through her mind, who just so happened to be her old Jedi master turned dark, who just so happened to be rampaging through her mind, and who just so happened to be screaming at the top of his modified deep voice creating one of the worst headache known to the galaxy. yeah. That bad.

If anyone were to ask her right now how she was feeling, she would have replied with saying that she felt peachy. And by that she meant the really rotten kind of peachy that was purple and corroded because of decay and had bugs flying around it who were just trying to reach to the last bit of ripe(or at least consumable) flesh of the once juicy fruit(obviously not anymore though).

She did not yet understand how Vader had come into her mind so easily nor did she have the time to figure it out as she was trying to defend herself from drowning in the dark tsunami that was flooding her mind at that very moment plus trying to find a dark lord of the Sith who was running around he mind. If she had taken care to pay attention however, she would have noticed that the wall that protected her mind from intruders was actually very much intact. The only thing that seemed out of place was a mount of ruble scattered in some dark and shadowy corner of her mind, a place that she had ignored and locked away at the back of her head to avoid the torrent of emotions that came with it. Eventually, she had forgotten it was even there.

Suddenly, unnoticed by everyone, a piece of the debris that used to make up the broken down wall fell forward with a resounding clank, leaving something uncovered that had remained stowed away and forgotten for many decades. I you dared to look, it no longer had the decayed and unused look to it that had been dominant in its appearance for many years. Now, it sported a vibrant blue hue and every once in a while, it radiated a wave of energy.

This Fissure was the reason that Vader had been able to pass through Ahsoka's fortifications.

This fissure was the old bond between Ahsoka and her master, Anakin Skywalker, something that even Ahsoka herself had forgotten that she had. And that was her mistake. But she remained ignorant of this, too preoccupied by the Sith and the wake of destruction that was left in his path.

* * *

Vader was searching for something.

Of that she was sure.

Many would ask how she came to that conclusion.

Honestly, it was very simple actually. Specially since said Sith was whizzing through her mind and upturning every memory that he could find in his path of destruction. He would stop suddenly and look through the memory in front of him for a second before he would continue sprinting through her mind.

And even though he stopped every time, she could not reach him. The reason for this being that whenever he looked at a memory, the memory flashed before her minds eye.

So far, he had not opened anything too bad but she was conscious that it was just a matter of time before he found a memory about something other than training sessions and missions that she had long forgotten about. She cursed herself silently for not having worked harder on ordering her mind and meditating, it would have been useful in situations like this. "Oh well, could have been worse"she thought before muttering "at least he hasn't stumbled upon some bad memory like the trandoshan hunt... Oh great, why do you hate me so much universe!" Yep, you guessed it, right after she uttered the name of the memory, the walls of her mind reflected the experience to perfection. "Right," she thought "this is my mind, any memory I mention and it literally appears in front of Vader´s eyes. OK, note to self then. Must not speak. At all. Great. Just great."

Vader´s was way too busy looking at the images that danced upon the walls so Ahsoka thought "This is my chance to catch him." She sped towards him at full speed but just when she thought that she was going to make it, he turned to her. Not completely, but just enough so that his left eye could be glimpsed. What she saw in his eye, was something that she could not explain. It awakened feelings inside of her that she thought she would never feel again. That gaze that he set upon her, she had not seen since she let go of the past and walked towards the future.

His eye was blue again.

It had returned to that crystalline blue that she had first set her eyes upon the very first time that she met him. Those twinkling sapphire eyes that had rested on her face so many times before with a mixture of pride and regret, were gazing back at her one last time, even after the apprentice had left the master, all those years ago.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped in shock at what she was seeing. "It must be an illusion" she thought. Yet right there in front of her were the eyes of her old master, gazing back at her own, just as they had in Christophsis, all those years ago.

Then, he tilted his head to the side in a detached manner, before the edge of his mouth quirked upwards slightly and Ahsoka felt a sharp pain exploding from my side.

She shook her head disbelievingly and looked downwards before doing a double take. From her abdomen, she could just make out a red blade with a hilt splattered with blood sticking out of her singed flesh. She looked upwards and stood dumbfounded looking at her master. No, Vader. She realized with a start. "He had faked all of it!" She thought fiercely. She looked back towards her wound and savagely took the light saber out of her body, barely wincing at the charred flesh that was left behind. She lifted her face in a way that only the lower part of it could be glimpsed before a low growl escaped her throat. A frown found its way into her expression and she rose her gaze to meet Vader's. Vader's own smirk grew wider as a fierce snarl escaped her throat and her eyes shone a brilliant amber, much like his own. She tossed the light saber savagely to the side and got in an aggressive stance, baring her teeth.

But it was only for a second. Before long, she shook herself and her eyes returned to their signature sapphire and she broke her aggressive stance in favor of falling to her knees with a disbelieving look on her face. She brought her bloodied hands shakily towards her face and observed that they were trembling intensely. She looked upwards again and regret was plastered all over her features. She looked back down and a tear rolled down from her cheek before she flailed helplessly and tumbled down onto the ground because of the lack of blood. And there she lay, dying in a pool of her own crimson blood that continued to drip from her wound and as Vader approached her fallen body, she heard the words "Change of plans I guess" being whispered next to her ear as darkness overtook her and she lost herself in her unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Vader rose from his crouching position next to Ahsoka and turned around to stroll through her mindscape as he thought back to his prisoner (who was currently bleeding to death on the floor of her own mind). She wouldn't die, one could not die in your own mind. But, her injuries would travel back to the real world with her where she would now be slumping against her bounds, her life force escaping her. He would be ejected from her mind in a few seconds when Ahsoka's consciousness shut off. This would be about…now. And suddenly, the ground shook and a blinding light flooded his vision before he found himself back in the prison cell with, true to his prediction, a slumped and pale Ahsoka sagging against her chains in front of him, her blood dripping down her chains. He would have to work quickly if he wanted her to survive. Which he obviously did. But there was no need for her to be fully cured. After all, pain was a tool that very few could resist.

Ahsoka's point of view

Oooh, my head. Actually, scratch that. Oooooh, my body.

What have I been doing!?

I feel like I have been stabbed by a lightsaber. Considering that I am in Vader's castle, I probably was.

As my senses returned, I became aware of something else in the room. Or someone, to be more precise. Greaaat, Vader is probably looking at me right now. Best not to keep him waiting then(lest he stab me again). I laboriously lifted my head and I cracked my eyes open before hurriedly shutting them together. I blinked a few times to get my eyes used to the light(not that there was that much light mind you) and to get my bearings until the blurs and shapes melded together forming a prison cell. And right in front of me stood my mortal enemy. Vader. He appeared to be pacing around the cell with his back to me and his hands held behind his back. He rose his head and his voice boomed and echoed around the cell as he said "I see you are awake." "Yes, what of it." I replied, my expression guarded. "Nothing, I was just wondering when I could keep torturing you."

I rolled my eyes and said "What is it with you and torture, it's like you can't live without it" His eyes widened suddenly before going sombre "That's because I can't. Every day of my life is torture now, I can't escape it, so why should anybody else? "he said darkly. "Oh" I responded stunned at his outburst.

Angrily, he turned completely and suddenly started throwing slashes of pure dark energy towards me. His eyes were filled with bloodlust and soon, his face was mere inches from mine. I tried to recoil but I found that the blood drenched chains that held me could not stretch backwards any further.

I was trapped.

He grabbed my throat and started closing his fist while I gagged and fought desperately for air to enter my lungs. Then, he whispered into my ear"You don't understand what I have gone through. You don't understand and you never will!" By then he was shouting into my ear and I recoiled in shock.

Then, and without warning, he grabbed my right wrist with his free hand and pushed the dark side into the scar. I opened my mouth to scream before I realised that I had no air left. I franticly moved my head from side to side, a silent scream etched on my face. And then, very abrubtly, his hand left my throat and air rushed into my lungs. I gasped in relief, momentarily forgetting the pain in my wrist.

But my happiness was short-lived, since as soon as he let go of my throat, a sharp pain exploded through my whole body, numbing my body for a few moments. I managed to look down to see an eerie black glow encasing my wrists. Vader had let go of my arms and I watched as a smirk played its way into his eyes. I watched horrified at what he had done and all the while, a high pitched scream tore through the air around me as the pain got more intense. All I could feel was pain. Hot, white and searing pain. Soon, I realized that the scream was mine. I could no longer find it in me to care though. All I wanted was for the pain to end.

And the, as quickly as it had come, I fell into darkness.

* * *

I looked around me. All I could see was darkness, utter and complete darkness. Oddly enough, I did not feel scared. I felt the darkness welcoming me and a part of my brain tried to push it away. The other did not. I faltered and looked around me. There was nothing. Nothing at all. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I found piercing blood red eyes shining into mine before a deafening scream tore through the silence.

 **I hope that you thought it was good and not too confusing. Please review but no flames please.**


	5. Chains of darkness

**I am so sorry that I left this for so long! I feel so bad and I am so sorry. I don't really have any excuses for leaving this for such a long time, and all I have to say is that writer's block coupled with unhappiness with the whole story and a whole lot of procrastination caused this. Also, I had already almost finished this chapter but it got deleted so I had to start all over again (on the plus side now I think it is better). A few months ago, I wanted to pick this up again so I promised myself that I would write a chapter before the summer holidays, so here is the chapter, one day before I go on holiday. Happy Summer Holidays everyone and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything in this story apart from the story line I created.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Last chapter_

 _I looked around me. All that my searching eyes could perceive was a seemingly endless mantle of complete and utter blackness. Oddly enough, I did not feel afraid. I felt the darkness accept me gladly, like a mother embracing her long lost daughter after she finds her way home, and I could almost lie to myself and state that I did not want it. Almost. I faltered and shook myself, resolving to look around me. There was nothing. Nothing at all. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I found piercing blood red, hawk-like eyes glaring furiously into cobalt eyes before a deafening scream tore mercilessly through the silence. I faintly realized it was mine before I felt no more._

* * *

"And now you are here, alone" echoed a voice suddenly, piercing through my consciousness.

I gasped upright into blinding darkness and breathed in sharply, eyeing the nothingness warily from my sitting position, hoping to identify the owner of the eerie voice.

"And your master won't be coming to save you this time" whispered the voice menacingly, its haunting message reverberating into the unknown, bouncing off the slippery polished floor, as forebodingly and ghost-like as the calm before the storm.

Tensing up, I frantically searched around me for any indication, my instincts kicking in find a hint of where I was, or who the voice belonged to, but as I stared, pupils wide and breathing heavily, I saw nothing. But, over the sound of my heartbeat resonating frenziedly within my ribcage, a shrill note shattered through the silence, the ringing sound vibrating maliciously louder, until even the floor was shaking thunderously, and just when the intense sound seemed to reach its peak, a mighty crack pierced through the clamour and ceased the commotion, giving way to silence once more.

Then another "CRACK!" snapped painfully through the air like a whip, and then, another "Crack!" resounded in the silence, the intervals between the cracks getting smaller. I jumped abruptly to my feet and whipped around briskly, desperation shining brightly in my eyes, searching for the source of the disturbance, before I felt it..., a wild shaking of the floor, erratically growing larger for every "Crack!" that shook the heavy air.

And then, within my field of vision, a spider-web-like pattern started covering the polished ground. Alarmed, I eyed the cracked surface warily, "A mirror" my now panicking mind comprehended, "I'm standing on a mirror!"

And before I realised it, the crystalline design crawled quickly all around me, and converged beneath me at a single point, lit up brightly, and with one last mighty "Crack!", the mirror gave way and shattered into millions of cutting fragments, their last reflection was that of a teenage Togruta that I hadn't looked at in many decades. The togruta staring at me through the broken reflection was me. And with a jolt of realisation, I begun falling once again into darkness, this time through the twinkling fragments of my past glistening sharply past me.

* * *

A glint far away, coming closer, closer, close…"Bang!", the sound resonated loudly in the new chamber as I panted heavily, eyes closed and desperately trying to inhale air after the terrifying fall that I had just experienced, which had forced my heart into a furious scotch jig.

Whilst I calmed my racing heartbeat, I noticed that I felt strange… different in some way. I opened my eyes and my eyes instantly found the source of the alien feeling.

I looked young again.

Confused, I incorporated right away and tested out my limbs, and with much dismay, I found that my body was back to the petite form that I had during the Cone Wars.

Whispering a curse in my native lounge, I stood up unsteadily and awkwardly moved my limbs to dust myself off, promising to myself that as soon as this was over, I would ponder my strange situation. For now, I needed to get out of this…place and back to the rebels, and then I could think about my transformation and what had caused it.

Suddenly, a shiver crept up my spine and slowly and I wrapped my small arms clumsily around my body to keep warm, and I moved my head from side to side, searching for the source of the breeze in order to find an exit.

"There isn't a way out of this one" echoed a knowing voice behind me. I whipped around stiffly and came face to face with…The Son.

"You!" I shrieked with surprised, stumbling backwards in shock, "You were supposed to be dead!" I continued, starting to hyperventilate

"Surprised?" he responded with amusement as he stood calmly, his red eyes twinkling maliciously with glee. "Besides, I had to come back. You owe me a debt" He declared while grinning dangerously.

Realisation dawned upon me, "That was all you! I don't owe you anything you rat!" I shouted confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" He said, tilting his head to the side, his smile getting larger. "When you were trapped in the prison at Mortis, and I took control of you, you became mine." He stated. "Back then, I didn't have any use for you, but now, the link that I formed between us is the only thing keeping me alive, and since your "precious" master destroyed your defences, I am free to control you and your power once again" He narrated triumphantly as I gasped in horror. "Yes, that's right, your master set me free once more, and with you as my vessel and daughter of darkness, I can finally rule the world!" I stepped back, horrified by his words, and I turned to run.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a foreign, warm feeling wash over me, and my mind felt sluggish "Why do you keep running away from me, you are already mine" whispered a seductive voice in my head. And then as soon as it came, the feeling rushed away and my mind cleared, leaving me disgusted with myself.

"What happened?" I questioned in my mind, turning to look back. There standing with his hand outstretched was the Son, smiling playfully at me. "I told, you It's no use trying to escape me. I can easily control you, and I will" his voice echoed within my mind "I can make you feel excruciating pain" I screamed, falling to the floor as extreme pain flooded through my body, "I can control you and make you do my will, without your consent. You see, it's useless to resist, you are mine!" He shouted and dark smoke shot out of the ground, grabbing my limbs and encasing my midsection in darkness. I shrieked as the dark strings pulled me towards The Son, like a puppet being pulled towards its master.

When the dark vines finished pulling me towards the Son, he stepped forward, a malevolent smirk forming over his dangerously sharp teeth. Dreading what was to happen, I struggled against the darkness holding me prisoner, while Son's grin grew wider, and reaching out his hand, he raised up two fingers to my forehead and brushed them tenderly over my head, a dark mist forming over them. "Don't worry, this will only hurt if you struggle, daughter of darkness" he stated while concentrating on the force.

And then, an excruciating pain filled my head and spread through my body, crashing like a thunderstorm through every cell of my being and numbing my mind. I screamed an ear-splitting scream as the pain continued to spread like wildfire, destroying my will. The chains of darkness grew from around my midsection, engulfing my body and whispering at me to surrender to their loving embrace. As the darkness encompassed me, the pain slowly subsided as I finally gave up on resisting the loving call of the darkness, and as my consciousness ebbed away, a voice echoed in my mind "Good, give up control child of darkness", and I was embraced by darkness.

* * *

 _In Vader's prison_

"Open your eyes child, it's time to wake up" Amber eyes blinked open to the darkness of a cell.

* * *

 **Hahaha, cliffhanger! (Sorry) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and o** **nce again, I would like to say sorry for taking so incredibly long to update this fan fiction, and I hope I can update soon, but it will probably be a long time.**

 **Please review, like and favorite but please don't leave any flames.**


End file.
